Symphony
by UniqueNeko
Summary: If you're looking for songfics based on Pokemon, whether if it's romantic, full of humor, or tragic, you've come to the right place. Requests accepted.
1. I Need a Doctor

**Information: Gold, Crystal, and Soul are all sixteen while Silver is seventeen. Kind of an AU environment. Contains swears. There is one part of the fanfiction where the plot of the song differs from the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Song: I Need a Doctor**

**Main Characters: Soul, Silver **

**Side Characters: Gold, Crystal**

**Category: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

* * *

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time…_

Soul lay in her hospital bed, almost lifeless. Her breath was short and ragged. Her best friend, Gold, sat next to her on a chair, sighing in frustration. Crystal stood next to him, patting his back comfortingly.

_I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life…_

"Damn it…" Gold muttered, clenching his fists.

"Her cancer won't get better if you keep up your anger, Gold…" Crystal said, holding back tears for her little sister. Soul gingerly turned her head to look at the two, smiling weakly.

"D-don't worry, you two… I'm okay… I'll fight off this cancer… and I'll win…" She whispered. Crystal couldn't hold back her tears as she began to sob into her hands. Gold grit his teeth and stood, embracing Crystal. Soul laughed weakly.

"Oh, sis… Don't cry…" She said quietly.

* * *

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back  
Say it on tape and lay it, record it  
So that one day I could play it back…_

Silver shouted a command for his Weavile to use Ice Fang on the foe Tentacruel. With the final blow, the Tentacruel fell in defeat as its trainer returned it to its Pokeball.

"That was a good battle." The boy said, bowing. "I enjoyed it. Here's your reward." The boy gave Silver some money. With one final bow, he ran away to the forest. Silver sighed as he returned his Weavile and walked aimlessly in the forest. Every day, he would train to get stronger (than her). She would visit sometimes when he was training in the Dragon's Den, but recently, she stopped coming. Silver laughed coldly, thinking that Soul had abandoned him. He had actually believed that he had a friend. Someone who cared and understood him. He would never tell anyone, but secretly, he hoped that she would walk in again, demanding a battle.

_But I don't even know if I believe when I'm saying that  
Doubt starting to creep in, everyday it's just so gray and black  
Hope, I just need of ray of that  
'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em  
They just say it's whack  
But they don't know what dope is…_

Silver suddenly felt a vibration come from his pocket. He took out his Pokegear, seeing that it was his annoying (best) friend, Gold. He answered the call.

"What?" Silver said, annoyed.

"Where are you right now?" Gold asked intensely. Silver was taken by surprise, hearing his friend's serious tone.

"I'm in Blackthorn. Why?" He answered.

"Come to Goldenrod, _now_." Gold demanded.

"What? Why?" Silver asked, irritated.

"…Come to the hospital. Just do it, please." And with that, he hung up. Silver stared at his Pokegear, confused and curious on why Gold sounded like that. He went anyway, flying over to Goldenrod's hospital. Was Gold hurt? It didn't sound like it when he called.

After a while, Silver finally arrived. He walked (ran) to the hospital. At the lobby, he went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked kindly.

"Uh, is there someone named Gold here?" Silver asked. Nurse Joy's face suddenly fell and she slowly nodded, making Silver suspicious.

"Ahh, yes. He's…in room 3." She pointed to a hallway on the right of them. When he left, he could hear Nurse Joy whisper, "May Arceus bless you…"

He knocked on the door that was labeled 'Room 3'. Gold immediately opened the door and pulled Silver inside. He shouted shortly in surprise.

"Gold? What the heck are-?" Silver's eyes went wide as he saw Soul, his strong, long-time rival (friend), on a bed in a weak and vulnerable state. Soul turned her head slowly to look at Silver and smiled.

"H-hey Silv." She rasped out. Silver unconsciously ran up to her side.

"W-why…?" Silver started to ask, but the rest of the words wouldn't come out.

"She…has lung cancer." Gold said, gritting his teeth again and facing the wall. Crystal sat on the chair next to Soul, crying. The heart monitor showed that her heartbeat was weak. Silver bit his bottom lip as he turned to look at Soul again.

"Sorry… that I haven't visited." Soul whispered.

Why? What did she do to deserve this? She was kind-hearted and strong. She always treated people right and she took Silver out of the depths of darkness. Silver clenched his hands into fists.

"You're going to make it out of this, pigtails." He said (begged). Soul smiled and weakly nodded.

"Okay, Silv. I'll do it for Gold, Crystal, and you." She whispered.

_And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this  
All I know is  
You came to me when I was at my lowest  
You picked me up  
Breathed new life in me  
I owe my life to you…_

Silver shook with anger, confusion, and _fear_. She had been the one who melted his cold heart. Why did Arceus curse her like this?

_But for the life of me  
I don't see why you don't see like I do  
But it just dawned to me; you lost a son  
Demon's fighting you  
It's dark…_

Her heart was beating weakly. The monitor seemed to mock them with that. Soul loved everyone dearly, as if they were her life (which they were). She seemed to have no sins to repent. So why…?

Silver shook his head. He wouldn't allow this. To repay only partially for what she did, he was going to help her out of her darkness.

_Let me turn on the lights and brighten me  
And enlighten you_

"I'll take care of you…I swear." Silver muttered.

* * *

Ever since, Silver had always stayed to care and tend for Soul except when the doctors came in to run tests. He sat in the waiting room, trying to read a book. Silver's eyes intensified, remembering the first day he saw Soul in that state. He didn't know why he felt enraged when he thought of this. Was it because it meant that he couldn't battle her anymore?

…No…

She was part of his life.

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me  
Not the slightest clue_

Soul was… Silver couldn't describe her. Friend? No, she was more than that. Best friend? It still didn't fit. What was it? It was something Gold said. His eyes widened when he figured it out.

Lovers.

No, that couldn't be true. He tried denying it, but a little voice in the back of his head told him it was right. They seemed to fit like a puzzle. When they combine, it's like a perfect duet, with the melody teasing the harmony.

'_Cause me and you were like a crew  
I was like your sidekick  
You gon' either wanna fight  
When I get off this fucking mic  
Or you gon' hug me  
But I'm out of options  
There's nothing else I can do cause…_

Silver sighed. It was true. He liked (loved) her. That's why he couldn't lose her to death. She would make it; go back to her old self, shining the room with her smile.

* * *

Soul stared at the ceiling as the doctors left after the tests were run. She felt a tinge of hope when the doctors said that she had a slight chance of living, seeing that she was still alive after so long.

But was it going to happen?

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time_

Silver. He was the first person that came into mind for some reason whenever she thought about death. Maybe he was the one to save her… Or miss her the most? If Silver died first, Soul wouldn't know what to do. She would become lifeless, like he was if it ever happened.

_I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

Silver suddenly came in, carrying a tray of medicine. Soul smiled softly.

"The doctors said that this might help a little." Silver said, pouring some yellow liquid on a spoon. She would've blushed if she wasn't in her current state, seeing that Silver was feeding her like a baby. She opened her mouth gingerly. Silver's mouth went into a thin line. Was she so weak that she could barely move her mouth? He remembered one time when she came to visit, telling him what she would do once she grew up. He replied that she was already a champion, but she answered that it was only a piece of her life.

_It hurts when I see you struggle  
You come to me with ideas  
You say they're just pieces  
So I'm puzzled  
'Cause this shit I hear is crazy…_

Once Soul swallowed the medicine, the two stayed in a thick silence. Soul broke it by asking a grave question.

"Silv? What if… I don't make it?"

_But you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more  
Seems like your own opinions  
Not one you can form_

"Don't think that." Silver replied immediately. "You will make it."

"Silv… I'm not sure… if I can believe that anymore." Soul's eyes brimmed with tears. Silver was shocked. Wasn't she the one that told her friends that she would make it out alive?

_Can't make a decision  
You keep questioning yourself  
Second guessing  
And it's almost like you're begging for my help  
Like I'm your leader  
You're supposed to fucking be my mentor…_

Silver's hands slammed on the table next to Soul, surprising her.

"Weren't you the one that said you would make it? Keep holding on to the hope! Don't let it slip out of your fingers, damn it!" He almost yelled as the contents on the table clattered.

"You're the champion of both Johto and Kanto, Soul. You've come so far and you're not going to stop now." Silver growled.

_I can endure no more  
I demand you remember who you are_

"Silv…What's the point?" Soul sighed shakily. "Besides that, I haven't done much." Soul squeaked when Silver suddenly leaned in until she could only see her metallic eyes.

"Haven't done much? Haven't done much?! Soul, you've done more than anyone I've ever known. You stopped Team Rocket and my father from ruining the regions. You're the one who took me out of the past I was living in! Don't tell me that you're pointless, because you're not!"

_It was you who believed in me  
When everyone was telling you  
Don't sign me…_

"But…" Soul began to protest but Silver continued on.

"No, stop, Soul. You risked your life more than once for people, Pokemon, and me." Silver said the last part quietly, but Soul still heard it. Just because you may look like this, doesn't mean you won't make it. Did you ever tell anyone who lost to you to give up? No. You told them to keep going despite how old they were. I was one of them, Soul."

_Everyone at the fucking label  
Let's tell the truth  
You risked your career for me  
I know it as well as you_

"Soul…before you came, I was alone. I hated my father so I was like a lone wolf. No one seemed to like me or want to interact with me. But then… you came into my life, starting at Elm's lab."

_Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy  
Dre, I'm crying in this booth_

"You melted my heart from the cold winds tainting it. Now that you're in a situation… it's my turn to save you like you did with me… Though I can't do as much as you did for me, I'm going to repay you partially."

_You saved my life and now maybe it's my turn to save yours  
But I can never repay you  
What you did for me is way more_

"Silv…" Soul said. Silver cupped her face with his hands and forced her to look in his eyes more.

"You're not going to death's arms. You're going to stay here, whether you think so or not."

_But I ain't giving up faith  
And you ain't giving up on me_

Soul's eyes filled with tears (of happiness) as she nodded.

"O-okay, Silver… Okay."

* * *

Gold sat at his grandparents' house with a blank expression on his face while Crystal sat on the floor, playing with her fingers. Crystal sniffed as she began to cry again.

"Gold…I-I can't take this anymore…" She whispered. Gold stood and walked over to her, embracing her comfortingly. She sobbed in his chest for a while before Gold's Pokegear rang. Silver talked on the other end.

"Gold, come here, _now._" Silver said.

"Is something wrong?!" Gold almost screamed.

"Calm down. She said she wants you and Crystal to come." And Silver hung up with those words. Gold sighed and told Crystal that they were to go to the hospital.

_Get up Dre, I'm dying  
I need you  
Come back for fuck's sake…_

The two slowly walked into Soul's room, seeing that she was sleeping. Crystal went over to her and held Soul's hand to her heart, sobbing. The monitor beeped even weaker than it was before, but Soul was still fighting, and they all knew that.

"Please, Soul… Don't leave… Please…" Crystal begged. "You've been like this... for almost three months…"

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time_

"Why isn't the doctor here?" Gold snarled, punching the wall.

"He's examining the tests he ran earlier." Silver replied, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"She's on a life and death situation and he's busy running _tests_?!" Crystal shrieked in rage.

"Yes, tests that will show any signs if your sister will live or not." Silver replied harshly. Crystal only scoffed with disgust. They should be healing Soul! Tending to her! Crystal tightened her hold on Soul's hand slightly as she shook with anger.

_I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

Crystal collapsed onto the floor, kneeling with both legs on the ground, staring at Soul.

_Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life_

Crystal had a blank expression on her face, her eyes gleamed over and mouth partially open.

"You're…Soul, you're…" Crystal mumbled, not knowing what to say. She was going crazy, she thought.

_I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

Gold couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room, needing some alone time. He wandered around town aimlessly. He remembered one time when they were all celebrating Crystal's birthday here by walking around town, shopping. It was the whole crew; Himself, Crystal, Silver, and Soul. More memories replayed in his head as he went back in time, letting him soak in the happiness that Soul shared.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago  
But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though_

Gold replayed another moment when the four gathered at Soul and Crystal's house once. Everyone seemed to be in a dark mood, so Soul put on a silly costume and ran in the room, dancing like an idiot. The whole room brightened as Crystal and Gold bent over, laughing while Silver tried to contain his chuckles. Soul's smile never left his mind.

_You walked in  
Yellow jumpsuit  
Whole room  
Cracked jokes…_

He laughed bitterly, remembering the time when he took every one of the Dex Holders to his little booth at his house and got everyone as drunk as hell.

_Once you got into the booth  
Told you  
Like smoke  
Some of them I put on_

Emerald declared to have a battle, which everyone obliged, and Gold remembered the laughs that Soul gave out, even to Green.

But where are they now at this time?

_But they just left  
They said was riding to the death  
But where the fuck are they now?_

Soul was in a drastic stage in her life and yet there were only four people there for her. Why weren't they here?! Gold seethed in rage as he cursed the others.

_Now that I need them  
I don't see none of them  
All I see is Slim  
Fuck all you fair-weather friends  
All I need is him (them)  
Fucking backstabbers_

Then again, why would he blame them? It wasn't their faults she was like this. Some stupid teenagers bombed Soul and Crystal's house with some pathetic stink bombs. The contents infected Soul unknowingly and they didn't know until Soul was so weak, she could barely move. The teenagers, thankfully, were arrested, but it still didn't matter since Soul was on the verge of death. He still remembered seeing the teens' faces as they laughed, feeling proud of their 'accomplishment'.

_When the chips were down  
you just laughed at us_

Gold wanted to give them a little visit and give them a piece of his mind. This all happened because of some stupid stink bombs that contained Weezing gas (which police found out later in the day). How would the teens react when they found that they sent someone to having cancer just because of their stupid actions?

_Now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, faggots._

Maybe… he could come in… as a doctor. Scare them by showing some results from Soul's tests. They might think of him as crazy (which he might've been) but he didn't care.

_You gon' see us in our lab jackets  
Ask where the fuck we been?_

Gold laughed evilly at the thought of seeing the teens beg for forgiveness and say that they wouldn't do it again.

_You can kiss my indecisive ass  
crack maggots and the cracker's ass  
Little cracker's jack  
Beat making wack math…_

He's beaten some people in the past, sure. But the poor teens wouldn't know what hit them once he came. He yelled at them at the incident to stop but they only thought of him as weak when they were the frail ones.

_Backwards producers  
I'm back, bastards._

Gold had somehow walked into the Poke Mart and walked around. He stopped at the music section, seeing a CD that Gold had bought for Soul when they were both only thirteen. He involuntarily grabbed it and bought it, ignoring the cashier's strange look, and ran out of the door, sprinting to the hospital.

_One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags  
And as I leave  
I guarantee they'll scream…_

Gold barged into Soul's room, seeing his best friend awake, with Silver feeding her some medicine and Crystal holding her hand. He panted as he received weird stares from his friends.

"Gold! Where have you been?" Crystal asked. "You shouldn't leave like that…" She didn't finish her sentence, hoping Gold knew what she meant (which he did).

_Dre don't leave us like that, man, 'cause…_

Soul smiled as she gestured towards the bag. "What's in there, Gold?" He slowly took out the CD and gave it to Soul, who smiled even bigger (as much as she could) as she examined it.

"I remember this… you gave me this DJ Mary CD when I was…thirteen?" Gold nodded.

"When you get better…" Gold started. "We'll listen to it."

* * *

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time_

Where were the doctors?! Silver paced back and forth in the room as he and his other three friends waited for the doctor to come back. Soul felt very weak. She wouldn't tell anyone that she already knew her fate.

_I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor…_

The monitor was beeping weaker… and weaker. Crystal stared at it in horror as she figured it all out. She ran to Soul's side, taking her hands.

"No, no, please, Soul! Please, don't…" Crystal sobbed as she collapsed into Soul's body. Gold saw this and knew his best friend's fate. He looked away and punched the wall as he let tears fall.

"Damn it!" He kept shouting as he repeatedly hit the wall. Silver slowly walked up to Soul and gently pushed Crystal away.

"Soul…" He muttered. She stared at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Silv… I'm glad to know that I saved you. I'm glad to have you of you as friends…"

"S-stop…" Silver begged as tears started trickling down his face. Soul took his face in her hands.

"This isn't good bye. I'll see you all again. Until then…I'll be waiting. So instead of good bye, I'll say…"

Soul kissed Silver gently on the forehead before falling back to the bed.

"… See you later…"

As her lifeless body fell, the heart monitor cried a monotone as her three friends soaked in their angst.

"Soul…no…" Crystal sobbed and shook her head, not accepting reality.

"Damn…Damn…!" Gold screamed as he slid to the ground and cried. Silver stood over her body and let (after so long) tears fall onto Soul's face. He collapsed onto the crook of her neck as a stream of water fell from everyone's eyes.

"Soul… Thank you for everything… I love you…" Silver whispered.

_To bring me back to life._

* * *

**End.**

**If you have any requests for a song fic, please review it. Put the song name, characters, and catagory(ies). **

**UniqueNeko **


	2. Music Drabble Challenge

**I've seen others do this so I thought, "Why not?" xD The last two shippings are (obviously) from the anime which I'm not a big fan of (now), but I like the pairing. :3 Like the rules say, I tried to make the drabbles related to the song, but I failed epicly… Dx Sorry!**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

SpecialShipping; A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

No matter how far he was, she knew that she would travel the world for him (but would he do the same?). Her heart belonged to him, she always told herself that. She wishes that she could get the courage to tell him that, but every time she stared into his crimson eyes, her pride would falter and the words wouldn't come out. She didn't deserve him. He was strong, determined, brave; everything she wasn't. Maybe it was best if she let him go. All she wanted was for him to be happy even if it wasn't with her. There are many girls he could have so out of all of them, why would his selection be her? Many would admire her for her Viridian power and blonde hair, but that's it. Not strength, not stamina, nothing. What she didn't know was that he loved her shining amber eyes. He loved her with all of his heart like she did for him. They don't know that yet, so for now, they'll just stay in each other's arms, enjoying the silence of the night.

* * *

OldRivalShipping; Viva la Vida by Coldplay

One word described how she was feeling; confused. Every time she would swing by to visit him, her usual smooth demeanor would vanish as soon as his emerald eyes would gaze upon her azure ones. She always got what she wanted, no matter what it was; money, jewelry, but not his heart. She could seduce any man in a second, but not him. Why was he different? Was it because of his training skills? His stoic personality? No, it was everything. She loved every bit of him; from his ways of studying to his nickname for her (her heart would flutter every time he called her that, but she would never tell). The time when he saved her from falling to her death was the time she told herself that she found her prince charming. Would he able to love an outcast and thief like her? Maybe or maybe not; for now, she would only let herself melt into his stare and fantasize.

* * *

SoulSilverShipping; Fiction by Beast

He would call his life a fiction story. His father was a cruel man who led a terrible organization, his mother had died at a young age, and now he has a "friend". She would always come to him with a cheerful attitude, no matter how cold his insults were to her. He swore that he would smack the smile right off of her face. Every day, he would try to grow stronger than her, but he never succeeded, always failing. Instead of laughing at him for his weakness, she encouraged him to never give up and he would only scoff in reply and walk away. Though he would never admit it, he was very grateful for her; she was the one who thawed the ice in his stone heart and would never let her slip away like he let his mother slip. After she became champion, she also became the champion in his heart; he loved her dearly. He practically lived for her; it was only because of her he decided that life was worth living and he swore he would always protect her.

* * *

MangaQuestShipping; Alligator Sky by Owl City

She was different from all of the girls he had flirted with. She would never fall for his pickup lines, no matter how hard he tried; she was a wonder and miracle. Her clear blue eyes would never fail to stop him in his tracks and enchant him. His smirk would fade as she would look over to him.

"What are you doing here? Looking for girls to flirt with?" She would always ask, rolling her eyes. He never told her that he always came by because of her. One day, he would take her away from all of the stacks of paper and the chattering children and show her the true wonders of the world and the man he wanted to show her and have her love. He wanted a life with her; to be able to hold her in his arms and never have to let go. He loved her and he could never deny it. One day, she'll melt in his kiss.

* * *

CommonerShipping; In Heaven by JYJ

His eyes fell on her name on the gravestone blankly. No tears fell, as he wasted them all the day he heard that the girl he loved had died. His best friend tried to comfort him, but Diamond knew it was his fault she died. If only he was there to protect her from the coming herd of enraged Rhydons, then maybe she would still be here, laughing at his and Pearl's comedic acts. He regretted that he never got to tell her the three simple words senior Blue would always tell him to say to her; but it was too late now. All he wanted was a second chance to be able to hear her voice call his name. That's all he wanted, but he knew that he couldn't have it. Ever since that day, he rarely spoke a word. He told Pearl that he would retire from doing comedy acts and he wished that he could've apologized when he saw his best friend's face fall with sadness, but no words came out as he walked away with his Lax following, worried. He was often found next to her grave sleeping or in his bedroom, sulking. He never touched food as much as he did back then either; that was proven when Sapphire had tried to give him his favorite cake, but he turned it down, no matter how delicious it looked (it only reminded him of the time he and Platinum would try to cook together).

* * *

AgencyShipping; The City is At War by Cobra Starship

This was a disaster; Black's hometown was in enraging flames, being engulfed in minutes. His eyes were wide with shock and terror. His dear companion, White, was embracing him in her arms, sobbing (but he didn't know why).

"B-Black, I'm sorry…" She whispered, crying into his shoulder. Black glanced at her, confused.

"Why?" He asked. She smiled sadly as she gave him a small peck on the cheek, confusing him even deeper.

"P-Prez? What?" White covered his mouth and shook her head.

"Don't speak. I just want to say I love you, Black. Good bye." She said before sprinting into the fire.

"PREZ!" He screamed. Black knew it was too late; she would burn to death because of him.

* * *

HaughtyShipping; Miss Invisible by Marie Digby

"_She's there again,_" He thought, seeing the lone girl under the bleachers. She never talked to anyone, being hated by almost everyone in school. Once, he even saw her sobbing into her hands in the gym alone. He always wanted to go to her and ask if she was okay, but he was never able to gather the courage. That all changed when a girl purposely pushed her down the stairs, leaving her unconscious as they laughed. By then, he snapped and ran down to her. He glared at the girl, gritting his teeth.

"You're a real bitch for thinking this is funny. She never did anything to you." Once the words left his mouth, everyone was left stunned as he carried the girl to the nurse. He looked down at her in his arms, noting how delicate she looked, her mouth partially open as blood trickled down from it. Pearl blushed at how he was staring and finally arrived at the nurse. After leaving her to be treated, he went to the football field. He sat in the grass, picking at it. He smiled as he looked at the spot where she sat; next time he would sit there too.

* * *

FranticShipping; Love You Like I do by Jamillions

Her heart was shattered as she saw her crush in their hideout, bawling his eyes out.

"Did she turn you down, Ruby?" Sapphire asked softly. Ruby grunted in response, confirming her question. Sapphire bit her bottom lip; Why couldn't he love her instead? The one he loved didn't return the feelings so she wished that he would run into her arms. She loved him with her life. She crouched down and softly embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry…" She muttered. Ruby cried into her shoulder and Sapphire selfishly wished that the girl he loved would vanish from their lives so that maybe, just maybe, Sapphire could have a chance to keep his heart like he has hers. He fell asleep from his heartache and as she softly laid him down, she brushed his hair with her fingers, letting his white hat fall. She softly touched the scars of the past and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Ruby… I wish you could too instead of her…"

* * *

IkariShipping; Iridescent by Linkin Park

Paul was mysterious. Sure, he used to be cold towards his Pokemon and all, but Dawn knew that his love was in there somewhere. Sometimes, she wished that she could help him find it and let it show. He was an array of colors. Red stood for his anger, green for his envy towards Ash and the way he could make his Pokemon stronger, blue when he fails to win a battle and blames his Pokemon for it. She wished that the pink could represent a blush that would arrive on his face every time she would want to softly embrace him. They met again when she was 16 and he was 17. She happily greeted him, beaming that she was able to see him again and all she got was a grunt (but she didn't mind). She asked him how he had been doing and where he's been hiding. Paul only gave grunts and shrugs and after a while, she wanted to just burst. She loved him; she desired him to be hers, but would he be willing to be? She gave him her goodbyes and softly kissed him on the lips, awaiting his answer. He stared at her, surprised. Dawn waited in anticipation for a 'yes' or 'no'. Paul grunted again as he gazed at the ground. He opened his mouth and responded by saying…

* * *

ContestShipping; You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship

Drew was a flirt and May knew that. He was also her rival when it came to contests and the only boy who could make her stomach get Butterfries whenever he handed her one of his red roses. She always tried to block out her feelings, telling herself that he did this with every girl he saw and was a womanizer, pervert, player, and so on. But whenever she told herself that, May thought back to the time when she saved him from drowning in a rapid river and had that time in the small cave. Ever since, she was puzzled about her feelings for him, but of course, he would only consider her as another 'toy'…

Right?

"Of course, you stupid girl," May muttered to herself. She saw him on the TV, showing off his Roselia's moves and dazzled in the spotlight. She couldn't help but blush at thinking about how handsome he looked.

"Ugh, jerk… Why do you have to confuse me?" She huffed.

* * *

**THAT WAS CHALLENGINGGGG. DX BUT IT WAS A LOT OF FUN TOO. :D**

**SpecialShipping: It's rusty and unorganized (obviously) but I guess it's decent for me since I only had about 3 minutes to write it. xD**

**OldRivalShipping: This was… meh. It wasn't so terrible that I would sulk in a corner for three days… -sweatdrop- but, it's not so amazing that it would win me a Nobel Peace Prize. xD**

**SoulSilverShipping: This was also…meh. I like this shipping a lot and I don't know why people hate Soul, but I don't find her to be terrible and I probably made Silver OOC, but whatever. :P**

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold was probably OOC in this. This part might've been confusing, but for some of the drabbles, I had a brain fart and couldn't think of anything for the plot; this was one of them. xP**

**CommonerShipping: Diamonddddd, I'm sorry for making you sufferrrr. I wasn't satisfied with the ending AT ALL for this part, but of course the song had to end right when I was getting to the decent part. =n= I still love this shipping though. c:**

**AgencyShipping: I ruined this shipping. -head desk- This made NO fricking sense whatsoever and had almost NOTHING to do with the song. I hated this drabble but I freaking love this shipping. ;A; I'm sorry, fellow AgencyShipping fans.**

**HaughtyShipping: …I don't even have words for this one… = m =**

**FranticShipping: God, I was rushing SO MUCH for this one. I was stuck on what plot I could use and it was already halfway through the song by the time I got only about like twenty words so I rushed sooooooo terrible on this one. TT n TT**

**IkariShipping: Though I wasn't satisfied with this one as much as I would've liked, I think it's pretty good considering I had very little information about the two. ^^; I made the ending like that in this drabble on purpose to leave it to your imaginations on what happens next. :D Who knows, I **_**might**_** even continue it in 'Rainbow' or something… :3 **

**ContestShipping: This was okay, I guess. If I had more time, it could've been better (then again, that goes for every one of the drabbles owo). I find this pairing to be cute and suitable (like the others…) since they just seem to be in total sync… I don't know, random, but whatever! xD**

**I recommend doing this challenge because it's really fun (I mean you especially, ronnieangell! :D) I'm probably going to do it again soon and hopefully it'll go more smoothly… -w- But yeah, again, try this challenge! I'm sorry the plots of the drabbles don't really go along with the song…**

**Anyways, see you guys later~!**

**UniqueNeko**


	3. For Your Entertainment

**Information: Love triangle; Ruby x Sapphire x Gold. For GoldenGloryQueen. Ruby is twenty-four, Sapphire is twenty-three, and Gold is twenty-five. AU story. May contain mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Song: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

**Main Characters: Ruby, Sapphire, Gold**

**Side Characters: Crystal**

**Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

* * *

_. . ._

_So hot, out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained..._

_. . ._

* * *

"This is where you work?" A brunette with azure eyes tilted her head upwards, gazing at the tall building. She was twenty-three of age and her personality was certainly something that many people could barely manage. A man only one year older than her had red, gleaming eyes. He wore a white hat that barely showed his almost jet-black hair. He had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, following her line of view.

"Yep. I work as the fashion designer here." He replied. The woman rolled her eyes.

"That's pretty typical of you, Ruby." The man known as Ruby scoffed as he began to lead her inside.

"Shush now, I'm the one that keeps you fed, Sapphire." Ruby mocked, making the woman named Sapphire shoot him a glare. Ruby simply ignored the look as he pressed a button near the elevator. Once the doors opened, the two stepped inside. Ruby pushed the button that would take them to the highest level, which was also where Ruby's boss had his office at.

"So explain to me again why I'm here." Sapphire deadpanned. She glanced down at her cyan cocktail dress and black flats (she refused to wear heels). A pearl necklace was wrapped around her neck and some of her hair was in a bun while the rest of it was down. Ruby had a red dress shirt with a black tie. He wore black dress pants and shoes and had a nice vest over his shirt. He wore glasses and his hat clearly told everyone how professional he was.

"Well, since you're my girlfriend and my boss is holding a party, he told everyone that there was a requirement for a date. Who else would I have picked to come with me?" He asked sarcastically, making her huff.

"You know I'm not a fan of fancy crap." She growled.

"Just this once, Sapph. Plus, if you're good, you could land a job here too." Ruby encouraged. Sapphire paused to answer. Sure, Ruby was helping her live, but she needed money for her poppa, who was sick in bed and needed an operation…

"…Fine." She answered just as they arrived at their destination. The two went down some hallways before Ruby knocked on double doors which had the grand room. Once they entered, Sapphire's eyes widened at everything; the size of the room, the design, and the food. Mainly the last one. However, Ruby tightened his grip around her waist, warning her to behave. She sighed in dismay as Ruby led them over to a specific table.

"Gold." He addressed. A man with black hair and amber-colored eyes turned to face them, a devilish smirk on his lips as he saw his worker come towards him. He seemed to have lazily put on his outfit, but the women here still swooned over him. He wore a white dress shirt and a black vest similar to Ruby's and he had black jeans on. He wore converse shoes as well, but somehow, he still managed to prove that he was the boss of pretty much everyone here.

"Ruby! Nice to see you here! And who's this?" Gold gestured toward Sapphire. Before Ruby could answer, his girlfriend did so for him.

"The name's Sapphire. Don't wear it out." She said, crossing her arms arrogantly. The girls that were at Gold's table all began to whisper on how rude she was to their Gold. However, the boss was taking interest in the brash woman in front of him. He never had anyone reply to him that way before… It intrigued him.

Ruby's sigh snapped Gold out of his thoughts. He saw that Ruby was scowling at Sapphire, silently scolding her before turning to his boss.

"Sorry, Gold. She can be barbaric sometimes." Sapphire grumbled something under her breath, but Ruby ignored it.

"It's fine." Gold answered, his smirk growing. He wouldn't voice it, but her attitude sort of turned him on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire." Gold took her hand and gently kissed her palm. However, she wasn't affected by it like most girls would be, which only made him more attracted. She thought to herself that he seemed like a flirt, but nice overall.

She would certainly eat her words in the future.

* * *

"A job opening?" Gold repeated, perking his brow as he twirled his wine glass, making the purple liquid slosh around. Sapphire nodded her head once as she leaned herself towards the table, her arms resting on top. Ruby watched carefully in case his girlfriend decided to do something outrageous.

"I really need the money for my poppa! He's sick and he needs an expensive operation! Ruby helps but I can't sit back doing nothing!" She slammed her fists on the table, making the tableware clatter. Ruby quickly put a comforting on her shoulder, calming her. Gold stared at her intently. She was certainly interesting and he liked it.

"Sure, why not? You can be my secretary. You know, bring papers and stuff for me." He said carelessly. Sapphire grinned in victory. Not only did she land a job, but she got an easy position. The girls around them all glared at her with jealousy.

"You'll start tomorrow. See you then." Gold ducked his head to hide the suggestive smirk on his lips.

* * *

_. . ._

_Push the limit  
Are you in it?  
Baby, don't be afraid…_

_. . .  
_

* * *

Three months had passed ever since Sapphire landed her job at Gold's building. All she had to do was bring papers here and there, occasionally signing some for her boss. With each day, Gold grew more engrossed every day with her brave yells and insults towards him whenever he tried to flirt with her.

But, he wanted more than flirting.

One night, Gold was working late so Sapphire also had to stay behind to help. Ruby set off to go home, telling her to come home safely and that he would probably be sleeping when she got back since he was exhausted. While Sapphire read over some papers, Gold watched her at his desk, the lust growing within him. It was currently 11:34 p.m. so that meant that she could take her leave in about fifteen minutes…

"Done!" She shouted, slamming down the last paper that she was assigned on the pile of completed papers. Gold smirked at this, standing from his spot behind his desk.

"Good for you, Wild Child." She glared towards him at the nickname he had given her when she had accidently gone on a sugar rush during a party…

"Shut up, douchebag." She sighed. As she focused on collecting the papers on the table she worked at, she didn't notice Gold locking the door of his office.

"Anyways, I'm putting the papers I finished on your desk." She informed, putting the pile in the center of his desk. She turned to take her purse off of the table to leave, but Gold suddenly put his hands on either side of her, letting her have no escape. She perked a brow at his behavior, thinking that this was just another one of his flirting acts. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, staring directly in her eyes.

"Um, okay, playboy. Go do this with some other slut." Sapphire joked as she tried to leave. Usually, he would chuckle jokingly and let her leave, but this time, he stayed where he was. Sapphire gulped nervously as she tried to look for signs as to if he was drunk. Unfortunately, there no scent of alcohol in his breath, so that meant that he did this voluntarily.

"Uh, mind letting me go now?" Sapphire asked. Instead, Gold smirked and licked his lips, leaning in towards her.

"I can't do that. You intrigue me, Sapphire. I suppose you could say that I can't hold back anymore…" He crashed his lips into hers, making her eyes go wide. He knew that she was dating Ruby, so why…?

She quickly shoved him away, flushed and shocked. Her hands remained on his chest to make sure that he didn't try anything again. Gold growled, hoisting her up on the desk and wrapping her legs around his torso.

"G-Gold?! What're you doing?! I'm dating Ruby and you know that!" She shouted.

"Ruby? Oh…That doesn't matter to me." Gold said. "I just want _you_."

He dove in again as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She tried to escape, punching, hitting, and kicking him, but he didn't budge. In fact, it seemed to pleasure him more…

Sapphire cursed herself as she let out a moan, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. No…Why was she allowing this?! This was so wrong…But she liked it…But either way, she knew that she couldn't escape as he laid her body down on the desk, nipping at her neck.

_. . ._

…_Imma hurt you real good, baby…_

_. . ._

* * *

She had _liked _it. No, she _loved _it. Oh god, what had she done?

She woke up on the floor in Gold's arms, _naked_. Her clothes were scattered everywhere as was his. And she let it happen.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_" She thought frantically to herself as memories from last night flowed through her mind. She slithered out of his arms quietly and slipped on her clothes, tears of guilt trailing down her cheeks. How would she tell Ruby? She grabbed her purse and bolted out of the office, running to the elevator. Thankfully, no one would be coming here today since it was a break day, also meaning that no one would see her like this. As the elevator doors closed, she leaned against the wall and hid her face with her hands. Her _innocence _was taken, but not by Ruby…But she wasn't raped because she _wanted _it.

"What's wrong with me?!" She hissed to herself. Sapphire took out a hand mirror that Ruby had given to her years ago, startled by the amounts of hickeys on her neck. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were barely on right. She shrieked in frustration as she pulled at her tangled hair.

The elevator slowed to come to a stop. Sapphire glanced at the screen in confusion as it read "Floor 32". That's strange…She clicked the button that would take her to the bottom floor. Her eyes widened as she realized that she and Gold were the only people left in the building. She went to click on the button that would close the doors, but Gold had already barged in and pinned her against the wall. He smartly clicked the button that would completely stop the elevator… How did he get here so fast? Gold had only his pants on, smirking at Sapphire.

"Where are you going, Sapphire?" He purred. She shivered at his warm breath hitting her skin, trying to look for a way to escape.

. . .

_Let's go, it's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display…_

_. . ._

"H-Home…Ruby is probably waiting for me…" She snarled. Of course, Gold was unaffected as he leaned in, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I enjoyed last night, Sapphire…" He whispered…lovingly? Her eyes stared directly at his, seeing that care and love in it…But was it sincere?

"Don't g-give me that crap." She hissed, trying to move her wrists that were pinned at the wall by Gold's hands. With those hands, he _touched _her…

"I'm not done with you, Sapphire… I want you to be mine…" It wasn't threatening, that was for sure. But his voice could clearly voice that he wanted more…

_. . ._

_I told ya  
Imma hold ya until you're amazed  
Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name…_

_. . ._

"You had enough last night." She snapped, annoyed and angered. "I'm Ruby's, not yours."

"Then I guess I'll have to fight for you…" He growled possessively, licking her earlobe.

* * *

She didn't tell Ruby what happened. When he asked, she said that there was extra work that they had to work on and they both fell asleep in the middle. He reluctantly took the excuse, but he could tell that something was bothering her.

As for her job, she still kept it for her papa. She still needed to pay for the operation. She never made conversation with Gold ever since that night, but he didn't either to her relief, although, she could feel his eyes boring to her skull, watching her. Why did it have to be her? Why was he only interested in her?

And why was she starting to become interested in him as well?

_. . ._

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in, I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on untill it's over_

_. . ._

She should have never taken this job…Why didn't she take the signs that she had gotten? Why was she so naïve to think that they were only playful? She was stuck…And she wouldn't get out unless she chose.

_. . ._

_Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you…_

_. . ._

She hated it. She liked it. She didn't like him. She was falling for him.

But how did he feel...?

_. . ._

…_I'm here for your entertainment…_

_. . ._

What happened to the playful Gold? Where did he go? The one who would swoon all girls with his sweetness? She liked that Gold better…Or at least, that's what she thought…

. . .

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_. . ._

__She told herself that Gold was funny and a good friend. He was a jokester and they were like brother and sister.

…How wrong she was.

_. . ._

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_. . ._

* * *

"What am I gonna do now?" She whispered to herself as she sat at her table in Gold's office. She absentmindedly signed a paper as she rested her chin on her hand. She blinked back tears, angry at how she still hasn't told Ruby…He treated her perfectly. Sure, they had their arguments, but they weren't real. They were only for fun. So why did she have to repay her like this?

She glanced at her watch which read 10:26 p.m. Ruby had already gone home, as did all the other workers, but of course, she had to stay behind to work.

Unexpectedly, someone had wrapped their arms around Sapphire's shoulders, kissing the back of her neck. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. How did he always manage to get to her soundlessly? That didn't matter. What mattered was the situation she was in…What would she do?

_. . ._

_It's all right, you'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control…_

_. . ._

"S-Stop it…" She pleaded, squirming to get free. Gold slid his hand under her shirt, making her gasp. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't know whether it was in frustration or fear…Maybe it was both.

Or maybe it was something else…

_. . ._

_Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both_

_. . ._

"I know you want this, Sapphire…" He whispered seductively. She shivered in pleasure to her dismay as his hand began to slip under her bra…

Did she really want it?

_. . ._

_Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
Imma work it till you're totally blown_

_. . ._

"N-No, why me?" She whimpered. "There are other girls out there…"

"You're the only one that entertains me…" There goes the bra…

_. . ._

_No escaping  
Where to start?  
Once I'm in, I own your heart_

_. . ._

"I'm calling the cops!" She shouted, reaching for her cell phone. It was quickly whipped away by Gold, who reached over to knock it off the table. She whimpered again as he pushed her down to the ground, pinning her.

_. . ._

_There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

_. . ._

"Do I scare you that much, Sapphire?" He asked. Sapphire scowled at him, baring her teeth at him.

"What do you care?" She spat. How did this all happen anyway…?

_. . ._

_Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm about to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you…_

_. . ._

"Because I love you…" He whispered before ravishing her lips.

_. . ._

…_I'm here for your entertainment…_

. . .

* * *

_. . ._

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_. . ._

In their home, Ruby held her comfortingly as she cried into his chest. He had never seen her broken and lost. She sat between his legs, embraced by his warm arms.

"R-Ruby…" She sobbed. She was going to tell him now; she had to or else it would have killed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She gently pushed herself away from him, confusing him.

"…G-Gold…I-I…I cheated on you with him…" She cried in her palms. She didn't want to see his face. His eyes were wide with disbelief, pain, and questioning. He should have yelled at her, but he didn't. Right now, she needed someone to tell her that everything was okay…So he did. He embraced her tightly, making her gasp.

"R-Ruby?" She breathed.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Sapphire stiffened at the question. She then began sobbing again into his shoulder.

"That's the thing! I-I don't know! I'm not sure if he's playing with me for my body or if he really loves me too…"

"Did he tell you that he did?"

"…Y-Yes, once…"

"…Then he loves you. I've known him for a while and he's only said those words once to another girl named Crystal. However, they broke up since they knew that it wouldn't work out and ever since, he'd never say those words to any of the girls that tried to flirt with him. He's sincere, though he may not act like it. It's up to you now, Sapphire…"

"T-Thank you, Ruby…For not leaving…" He kissed her neck gently in response. He wouldn't tell her that he wanted her like Gold did…

* * *

Their breakup was official. Ruby sincerely promised that they would always be great friends, which Sapphire was happy and relieved with. She didn't have to worry since she knew that Ruby's words were true. A weight was lifted to know that he wasn't angry with her.

But…What about Gold?

As if on cue, Sapphire saw his feet standing next to where she sat at her table. She didn't look up at him as he continued to write down reports.

"I heard that you and Ruby broke up?" Gold seemed to be relieved and hopeful…

"Yeah, we did." She answered hollowly. Gold then put his hand on the back of her chair while the other went on the edge of the table. He leaned in slowly, smirking.

"So that means that we're okay to be together…" He hummed as he nuzzled his nose to her neck. She stood up abruptly, glaring at him. He gained his composure as well, crossing his arms and staring at her in question.

"I don't know with you! You're confusing as hell! I'm not sure whether I should lend my heart to you." She hissed. Gold's eyes…softened? He didn't want her to think of him as a monster…

_. . ._

_Do you like what you see?_

_. . ._

"Do I have to change myself for you to accept me?" He asked as he innocently embraced her by wrapping his arms around her waist, taking Sapphire by surprise. She scowled at him. Ruby had said that he was genuine… Of course she trusted Ruby, but could she trust him?

She crashed her lips to his, making him blink in shock before he slid them close. He pulled back a millimeter, waiting for permission to enter her mouth. She was hesitant before she made a small opening for him which he dove right into. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled back in need of oxygen, panting.

"D-Does that answer your question?" She asked. Gold smirked, pulling her against him more before leaning in.

"Loud and clear."

_. . ._

_Let me entertain ya until you scream_

_. . ._

* * *

Sapphire moaned in pleasure as Gold nipped her neck. They were at his house, in his bedroom. She had moved out of Ruby's house and into his, but the process of completely moving in was paused with Gold's desire pulling him back.

_. . ._

_Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm about to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_. . ._

Sapphire's shirt went flying across the room, making her blush. She still wasn't used to this. Gold gave her a longing once over before grinning mischievously and kissing her. His tongue traveled around her mouth, making her blush intensely. His hands slid down her body and to her thighs.

_. . ._

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well, I'm about to turn up the heat…_

_. . ._

"I love you…" Gold murmured against her lips as he unclipped her bra. He grinned slyly as it slipped to the ground. Sapphire's blush deepened as she gazed back at him, her lips also curled into a suggestive smirk.

"I love you too…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, crossing her fingers.

_. . ._

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_. . ._

* * *

**...Well, this was barely a love triangle… D: It pretty much focused on WildSideShipping…Sorry! D: To GoldenGloryQueen, I wasn't sure how to write this well because this was my first love triangle chapter so forgive me if I did terribly. **

**... So I pretty much made Gold a rapist, Sapphire a temporary victim of Sherlock Syndrome, and Ruby a poor boy who suffered. Oh, what in Mew's name have I done? So much OOC-ness!**

**For the ending where Sapphire crosses her fingers? Well, I'll let you guys decide what it means. c: **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and suggest songs/pairings! **

**Have a nice day~**

**P.S. I hope you enjoyed this, GoldenGloryQueen! **

**UniqueNeko**_  
_


End file.
